Breath Of Life
by Morganeuw'20
Summary: Rebekah ose enfin abandonner son frère. Un simple One-Shot.


Coucou les Loulous, j'avais cette idée en tête et j'avais besoin de l'écrire donc voilà. J'adore le personnage de Rebekah et, honnêtement, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à mettre en évidence ses sentiments.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Enjoy !

* * *

Rebekah a parcouru le monde. Elle a voyagé durant des siècles et elle a assisté à la construction de villes qu'elle s'est empressée de détruire avec son frère. Elle a vu des gens s'aimer sans concessions et les a tués par pure jalousie. Elle en a torturé certains pour se prouver qu'elle était forte malgré les larmes qu'elle versait la nuit. Contrôlée par sa soif, Rebekah a passé sa vie à fuir pour être sûre de voir le soleil se lever le lendemain. Elle a choisi son camp et elle a suivi Klaus sans jamais poser de questions, sans jamais réaliser qu'elle négligeait ses envies. Elle n'a jamais fait attention aux nombres de sacrifices qu'elle a exécutés pour lui ou même le nombre de regrets dont elle s'est encombrée pour lui prouver son allégeance.

A présent qu'elle est libre, que Mikael et Ester sont morts, Rebekah fait le bilan et comprend que sa vie ne se résume pas à grand-chose. Elle n'a réalisé aucun de ses rêves d'enfant et n'a pas non plus osé en avoir d'autres depuis trop longtemps. Et, enfin de compte, Rebekah est bien plus qu'un simple vampire. C'est une enfant désabusée, bafouée par la vie et par l'égoïsme de ses parents. C'est une enfant qui n'a jamais été écoutée malgré les cris poussés dans la nuit, des cris étouffés par la rage de son frère et par la peur des autres. Rebekah a été présente pour ses frères, elle leur a donné l'espoir qu'ils ne seraient jamais seuls et les a protégés sans qu'ils ne l'aient jamais su. Mais Rebekah, elle n'a jamais rien reçu de ce qu'elle avait demandé ou de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Et aujourd'hui, si vous vous précipitez à dire qu'elle a bien vécu, elle vous rétorquerez simplement qu'elle a juste survécu.

Elle décide d'aller voir Klaus et de lui dire au revoir avant de partir loin et de prendre enfin le temps de vivre. Elle connait les risques il y a peu de chances qu'elle reste vivante mais c'est son frère et elle ne peut pas partir sans qu'il ne le sache. Klaus est dans le salon, un verre à la main et sourit à sa sœur lorsqu'elle le rejoint. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et lui explique ce qu'elle compte faire, elle prend le temps de lui faire savoir que ça n'a rien avoir avec lui et qu'elle veut simplement qu'il respecte son choix. Mais, comme quatre-vingt-dix ans auparavant, Klaus lui pose un ultimatum : lui ou sa liberté. Rebekah feint de réfléchir parce que son choix est déjà fait, parce qu'il est absolument hors de question de continuer de fuir avec lui. Elle le regarde quelques instants, déçue de savoir qu'il attend réellement une réponse, qu'il ne veut pas comprendre.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir entre toi et ma liberté, Nik. C'est injuste. » Rebekah soupire et évite le regard de son frère. « Je ne veux plus courir, je ne veux même plus avoir à te suivre. »

« Quelle ingratitude ! » Son dégoût est enivré de venin et Rebekah frémit. « Tu as vécu mille ans, Bekah et grâce à qui ? Grâce à moi ! Tu serais morte depuis bien longtemps si je ne t'avais pas protégée comme je l'ai fait ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas protégée, Nik. Tu as agis en conséquence. Tu aurais dû me défendre bien avant qu'on soit transformés en vampires ! Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Je suis un monstre ! Je me nourris des gens et je tue sans aucun scrupule ! »

« C'est un peu tard pour les remords, tu n'crois pas ? »

Elle laisse un silence s'installer entre eux. Le visage de Klaus est dur et son ton est ferme. Elle le regarde quelques instants parce qu'il a sûrement raison, parce que son plus gros remord sera peut-être de lui tourner le dos maintenant mais Rebekah n'en peut plus. Elle ne veut plus de cette vie, elle ne veut plus suivre les plans démoniaques de son frère et elle ne veut plus que les gens aient peur d'elle. Elle veut être insignifiante, elle souhaiterait pouvoir aimer et l'être en retour et vivre aveuglément, insouciamment même si, dans un sens, il est déjà trop tard pour ça.

« Pourquoi ce changement, Bekah ? On pourrait partir et continuer de vivre comme on l'a toujours fait ? » Pour la première fois dans le regard du vampire, Rebekah voit de la peur. Elle l'a toujours protégé de sa solitude malgré les mauvais coups et les revanches, malgré les actes et les conséquences. Il baisse légèrement le visage car l'absence de réponses le tue et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Et si elle le rejetait elle aussi ? Elle plonge son regard dans le sien pour qu'il sache qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière de sa part. Parce qu'elle a le droit de choisir, parce qu'il vit son éternité comme ça le chante et qu'elle aussi elle aimerait pouvoir faire ceci.

« Ça ne me suffit plus. Elena n'est pour toi qu'une poche de sang mais pour moi, elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Certes, sa vie est des plus rebondissantes, il n'empêche qu'elle peut encore rêver alors que moi, c'est un luxe que je ne pourrais pas me permettre si je te suis. Je n'ai pas vécu mille ans, je n'ai fait que m'adapter à ton rythme… Je t'ai suivi parce que je n'avais que toi mais j'ai besoin de plus. »

« Tu es ridicule, Rebekah ! » L'emploi de son prénom marque la colère de son frère et la jeune femme doit écourter ces aurevoirs si elle tient à s'échapper.

« Et toi, pathétique. Si tu m'aimes, Nik, tu dois me laisser partir et si tu me plantes une dague dans le cœur, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. » Elle récupère ses affaires, le regard vif et concentré sur les réactions de Klaus. « Père n'a jamais été tendre avec toi et je sais que tu en souffres encore aujourd'hui. Tu penses que ta famille ne t'a jamais aimé et c'est peut-être vrai mais, en ce qui me concerne, tu es ma seule famille et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas contre toi et tu dois respecter mon choix. Je veux vivre comme une fille de mon âge, aller dans un bal sereinement et ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, rêver du futur et tenter d'être surprise par le temps. Laisse-moi cette vie, Nik. S'il te plait. Je reviendrais plus tard, je te le promets. Nous avons encore une éternité devant nous mais je veux simplement vivre. »

« Tu ne reviendras pas, Bekah. Je te connais assez pour savoir ça. »

« Je suis restée malgré que tu m'aies enfermée dans un cercueil pendant quatre-vingt-dix ans alors je crois que ça en dit plus sur moi que ce que tu crois. »

Elle ouvre la porte, soulagée de constater qu'elle vit encore avant d'adresser un dernier regard à son frère. « Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais, parce qu'à l'inverse de toi, je te connais vraiment. Et je sais très bien qu'un jour, tu finiras par me tuer pour de bon parce que tu refuses qu'on te tourne le dos et que tu es beaucoup trop rancunier pour passer outre le fait que je suis ta sœur. Mais je veux pouvoir sourire le jour où tu me poignarderas. Je veux pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux et te dire qu'au moins, j'ai bien vécu. »

Elle n'ajoute rien et sort enfin de la maison, de l'ambiance pesante et lugubre. Malgré qu'elle vienne d'abandonner son frère, un sourire se dessine sur son visage : Rebekah est enfin libre. Irrévocablement libre.

Klaus s'écroule au sol. La douleur est insupportable. Une partie de lui vient de partir. Non, une partie de lui vient de le fuir. Mais ce qui le blesse le plus, c'est la vérité que sa sœur vient d'étaler. Il est cruel et vindicatif car en effet, dans le fond de sa tête, les démons qui l'habitent préparent déjà la mise à mort de sa protégée.


End file.
